


Patience

by Sailordrop44



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friendship, Swords, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailordrop44/pseuds/Sailordrop44
Summary: Practice makes perfect. But at this point, Dmitri would settle for just "good enough."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 24





	Patience

Dimitri could feel the walls of his patience crumbling, brick by brick. It was one thing to lead a horse to a watering hole, but one certainly couldn’t make it drink. In this case, sword fighting was the water in question. 

“Show me how you do that move again, Dimitri?” 

He breathed in deeply to center himself, taking in the scent of musk from lingering bodies and oil from polished weapons. The training hall should have been busier, but thankfully, Ash and Dimitri were able to snag a few moments for some private exercise.

He exhaled, and then prepared himself to demonstrate the maneuver once more. All this while effortlessly tugging the strings of his mask back in place. He was known for his calm temperament and chivalrous nature, two qualities that made him a favorite to seek out when someone needed help in the monastery. The last thing he wanted was for one of his dear friends to see that image crack. 

“Like so, Ashe.” Dimitri lunged forward, his right arm outstretched. The he spun 180 degrees in a sweeping roundhouse attack, flinging pieces of earth in the air, before coming down again in one final arc. 

Swift. Efficient. Flawless. Just like he’d practiced so many times before. 

“Alright Ashe, now it’s your time. Remember, the exercises we practiced. Don’t forget that you are one with the sword and the sword is one with you.”

Ashe nodded his understanding and took up stance once more. And fumbled it all over again. Dimitri didn’t know how he did it, but Ashe managed to spin so quickly that his sword was the one taking him for spin, making him fall on his backside in the middle of the dirt. 

Even from a few feet away, Dimitri could see the tears beginning to prickle at the corner of his eyes. His hands clenched the hilt over and over again, causing the metal to tremble from the pressure, and his hair began to shake from nerves. 

He’s still learning, Dimitri. Don’t be so hard on him. You remember what it was like to pick up a sword the first time, don’t you? 

Yes. He did remember. And he also remembered that the Holy Kingdom of Faergheus wasn’t built in a day, either. 

He shook his head, clearing away thoughts of frustration. 

“C’mon, Ashe. I think that’s enough practice for today. We can pick this again next week.” He said, striding across the training hall and extending his hand to his friend. 

“No!” Ashe snapped, swatting his hand away like unwanted guest. 

This…was unexpected. Dimitri took a step back, almost tripping over himself to give Ashe some space. Now that he was closer, he could see how deeply he was breathing. How he must have been trying so hold the chipped pieces of himself together, like a perfect piece of China. 

“Ashe, it’s not the end of the world, I promise. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have been so hard on you. Maybe swords aren’t your thing, and that’s okay. I certainly don’t know my way around a bow,” He said, trying to ease his worries. 

“Yeah, but you probably could if you wanted to. Admit it; I’m just dead weight,” He moaned.

Dimitri exhaled. He probably should have seen this coming when Ashe approached him last week. So eager to try out the gift Lord Lonato had sent him that he practically fell over himself trying to ask for his help. Ah…perhaps this was more than it seemed?

“I have a feeling this is about more than just sword fighting?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Ashe looked up at him with wide, guilty eyes soon to be overflowing with tears. Fearing the worst, Dimitri took a seat beside him, leaning against the younger boy’s shoulder, and prepared himself for the worst. 

“It’s just that…I don’t want to keep falling behind. I know I could do more than people give me credit for, if they would just give me a chance,” Ashe said. 

Dimitri knew what that was like, more than Ashe would know. But maybe there was something he could do this time. 

“I’ll tell you what. Let’s keep coming back here, say about three times a week? Obviously, you won’t get better in such a short amount of time. But practice really does make perfect,” He said, looking over at Ashe to gauge his reaction. Thankfully, he seemed as pleased as Dimitri felt. Ashe grasped the other boy’s hands in his own, and he was surprised to feel how safe and warm they felt. Familiar warmth crept up the back of his collar. 

He tugged on his collar, trying to get some air back into his lungs. Moments like this made him realize just adorable his young companion could be. 

Finally in a better mood, Ashe stood up from his moping place and stretched his arms towards the sky. Dimitri followed suit. It was just a little moment of peace, but hopefully this would be the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story for today! I am not well-versed in sword fighting, but hopefully this image will come across! My Ashe is....not very great (AKA he suuuuucks!). So that's where this story came from!


End file.
